


The Clan of D

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Clan of D is getting more and more rebellious. Due to this, the World Government is forced to exterminate every single one of them, for fear that they would take back the power they once had. They nearly succeeded, but one child survived. The World Government are searching for this child, but they would never find him - not while the people who love him are still breathing.





	The Clan of D

Ace gasped upon waking up. It was that same nightmare. The fires burned and the screams rang out, ones he could never forget. It didn't help that his caretakers changed the subject whenever he asked them about it. This frustrated him to no end. He had the right to know.

He heard voices in the other room, and he placed his ear against the door, listening in. 

"It will soon be time for him to find out."

"How do you think he'll react?"

"He has a right to know."

"His birthday is in three days. We'll tell him then."

Ace had heard enough. He returned to his room and lay back in bed.

-x-

They did what they said. On the day of his birthday, they told him he was the sole surviving member of the D clan which was wiped out by the World Government ten years ago.

"Your mother and your father both entrusted you to us, Ace." Silvers Rayleigh said solemnly "I knew both of them well. I was your father's first mate. Both of them were members of D clan, and they asked us to take care of you. Neither me nor my wife could refuse. Once you are old enough, we will destroy the World Government, and you'll seize the power that was taken away from your clan so long ago. We'll back you up when that time comes."


End file.
